Under Pressure
by McGeek2009
Summary: what happens when McGee gets his own team leader position?
1. Chapter 1

Tim McGee paced nervously around the office he knew all too well. It had been years since he had been up here and gotten reassigned by Director Vance, and since then he had gone everywhere from Agent Afloat to cyber crimes units. Now, 3 years later, the 41 year old had been called back by the new director of NCIS for yet another reassignment. He had no idea why he had to come all the way back to Washington to hear it instead of through MTAC like it was usually done, but it had been a long time since he had been home and he had a place to stay with his sister still in town.

The agent almost jumped as he heard the door behind him open and in came a well dressed woman with tanned skin, dark hair and three files tucked under his arm. This must be the new director everyone was talking about. Tim recognised her when he saw her though. He hadn't been up to the director's office much those days, but who could forget the secretary? Looked like Cynthia Sumner was moving up in the world, but then again when she had watched the others go through it who would be a better candidate?

The director walked past the agent before her and around the desk to the big chair that had once been occupied by great directors like Jenny Shepard and some other not so great ones, like Leon Vance. She gestured for Tim to take a seat. The agent before her hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had seen him. She wondered if he would be up to the task she was about to give to him. "Special Agent McGee welcome back" She said with a small smile.

Tim did as the director instructed him and took a seat in one of the chairs, still wondering why he had been called back. He didn't want to be rude or step on anyone's toes, but he had learned from his years with Gibbs that being blunt and getting right to the point was often the most effective way to go. "Thank you Director, but I wonder why it is you brought me all the way back here? You could have easily given me the orders through MTAC and I could be starting my new assignment today." Tim pointed out.

Cynthia was a little surprised in the agent before her. Back in the day the Agent McGee she had known would never rush a superior or tell them how to do their job like that. That was more of a Gibbs thing to do. It seemed the man's first team leader had rubbed off a bit on him. That was a good sign, she supposed, because he would need it for what she was about to ask him to do. "I guess its right down to the point. Congratulations Special Agent McGee you just got yourself a team leader position. We need someone who has the attitude and experience that comes from working with Agent Gibbs and your it" She explained to him proudly.

Tim's eyes widened at the news he was getting his own team. Sure he had been with Gibbs for years, but the two were very different men. He found himself more like Leon Vance than Gibbs. He knew Tony had his own team already stationed in Baltimore and Ziva had kind of disappeared off the radar when Gibbs retired and the team was split up again. "Thank you Director. I suppose those would be the files with the information on my team?" Tim asked his superior.

Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief when McGee agreed to take on the job. "Yes these would be your new agents. Agent Stephanie Richardson, Agent Gregory Smith and Agent Alexandra Sylvester. They are all the best at what they do, but put them together and things can get a little bit wild down there." The director explained to the now Team Leader.

Tim beamed from ear to ear as he took the files from Cynthia's desk and made his way to the door. He was excited to see just what his team was made of. "Don't worry Director. Remember I had a year of dealing with DiNozzo and Kate, and then many more years with Tony and Ziva. I think I am about ready to handle anything they throw at me" Tim said confidently as he burst out of the office and onto the balcony that looked over all of the agents.

Cynthia sighed as she followed behind Tim. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. This team had 3 other Team leaders who they chewed up and then spit out. How was he going to be any different? It was worth a shot anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Richardson leisurely leaned against a desk down in the squad room, flipping through a sketchbook her co worker Alex had. It was a source of amusement on an otherwise dull morning, and besides it was Alex's fault for being late and not locking her desk. Her long brown hair fell in her face as she shook her head with a laugh. It was the reaction of their last Team Leader after she herself had put glue under his desk, making it impossible to leave that spot. This guy had been the quickest to crack yet, 2 hours as their Team Leader. But then the three of them got to go home early. "Hey Probie come check this out" She called over her shoulder at the agent who was behind his desk.

Greg was busy catching up on the latest news when his thoughts got interrupted by that dreaded name. For the year and a half he had been on this team it had always been 'Probie this' and 'Probie that'. He glanced over at the other agent with a frown. "I would rather not get involved in your childish games for two reasons. One: she would kick my ass if she saw me going through her stuff, and two: I saw the director up there with a man and they were pointing in our direction" Explained the younger agent, hoping that this one would last longer. Sure it was kind of funny to wee the man yesterday struggle, but they needed to get back to work sometime.

Steph rolled her eyes at Greg's concerns. The director knew what they were like by now and any new team leader deserved the warning. As for Alex kicking ass, Steph just laughed at the thought. She would go head to head with Alex any day. "You're such a party pooper Smith. I bet I can crack him in an hour tops" She said to the other agent as she looked up at the Director and the man she was with. The agent put on a sweet smile and waved.

Cynthia watched the two agents bicker back and fourth from the balcony outside her office. Sure Stephanie looked sweet and innocent now, but she was just trying to lure Tim into a sense of security before her trap sprung. "Those are Special Agent Richardson and Special Agent Smith. Stephanie is the one you want to look out for. Behind that angelic exterior is a beast that could even give the legendary Gibbs a run for his money. Smith you don't have to worry so much about, I doubt he could hurt a fly. I do recommend keeping Alexandra and Stephanie on opposite sides of the squad room though, unless you want to start world war 3" The director explained to the new team leader.

Tim nodded to the advice from the Director as he watched the two agents. He would definitely need a way to show them he was in charge. The classic head slap worked for Gibbs, so maybe he would get to try it out for himself. He watched as a shortish blond woman got off the elevator and headed for the part of the squad room where his two agents were stationed. Based on the face she quickened her steps as she saw where Agent Richardson was she was his other agent. Seeing trouble about to break out, he hurried down the steps, giving the Director no choice but to follow him.

Alex had been having a bad morning from the start and she wasn't in the mood for this today. First she had slept through her alarm and woken up late with 20 minuets to leave the house, then while speeding her way to work she got pulled over and gotten a ticket. "Stephanie I am going to give you 2 seconds to get the hell away from my desk, leavening everything as you found it… TIMES UP" The small woman proclaimed as she lunged for her sketch book. Alex didn't even notice the Director and the new man were behind her.

Steph smirked as she saw Alex coming and tried to hold the sketch book out of her reach as she lunged for it. She noticed the superiors were there before the other woman did. "Calm down Sylvester, I just found this up in the break room and was returning it to your desk for you. Besides it looks like Director Sumner has a special guest for us today. Who is this Director your new boy toy? Because I have to admit you can do much better" the agent joked, even though she was the only one who laughed at it.

Cynthia frowned at the team before her. They had to start acting more like a team and less like children playing on a playground or else they would get nowhere fast. "Cute Agent Richardson, but no. This is your new team leader. He is an experienced Agent who started his days on Gibbs' team. Let me make it perfectly clear that he has a zero tolerance policy." Cynthia addressed the three agents, not realizing that the entire squad room had stopped and she had everyone's attention.

Greg rose to his feet as he heard that this man had been on the legendary Gibbs' team. They were, and probably would be for a long time, the team to live up to. He knew this wasn't Agent DiNozzo, they had worked with him a few times before, and it was the wrong gender to be Agent David. That only left one option. The youngest agent approached the man and held out his hand. "I-I-Its an honor to meet you Special Agent McGee sir. I'm Greg Smith" he shakily introduced himself.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the other agent. What a suck up, he probably would have done that to almost anyone. The woman paced around the new 'Team Leader' and looked him up and down. "We'll see just how much of a zero tolerance policy you really have. You look more like a softy or a nervous wreck. You may have impressed Probie and Sylvester may give you a chance, but whatever your selling, I aint' buying" Scoffed the senior field agent.


End file.
